


Black Out Picnic

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [6]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP sitting down on the floor, sharing a thick blanket, and cuddling each other for warmth. And because of a storm, it’s cold outside, there’s no electricity, no heater, no tv and no distractions… just each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out Picnic

"I c-c-can’t believe how cold it is in here," Will said as his teeth chattered. He pulled on another hoodie over the two he was already wearing.

"The super said the snowstorm knocked the power out for two blocks. He has no idea when we’re going to get it back. I don’t know why you didn’t just want to stay at the mansion with Ari." He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"I told you and I told my mom that I will not spend more than 10 minutes at a time in that house," Will pouted and plopped down on the couch, curling his arms in on himself in an attempt to keep in the heat.  
"It’d be one night. And it’d be warm," Sonny said, but he smiled. 

Will smirked at him and asked, “What are you doing?” as Sonny laid their picnic blanket out on the floor. 

"Improvising," Sonny answered. He hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of paper cups and plates, and made a couple sandwiches in under five minutes. He placed the plates and cups on the blanket, and hurried back into the kitchen to get a bag of chips, a bottle of wine, and two candles. 

"What’s the occasion?" Will asked with a smile, as Sonny sat down across from him.

"We’re alone in a blacked-out apartment. I’m taking advantage of the atmosphere. How about we call it a second engagement celebration?"

Will grinned, poured a bunch of chips onto his plate and took a bite of the sandwich Sonny had placed in front of him. When they finished eating, Will dumped the plates and cups in the garbage and put the wine and chips away. When he came back, he settled next to Sonny, whose back was against the front of the couch. 

"You know, I always wanted to have a picnic that ended up in a make-out session," Will said randomly. 

"Oh really?" Sonny raised his eyebrows in mock interest. "Well, I can’t exactly deny you that dream." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Will smiled into the kiss.

They kissed softly for a minute or two until Sonny shifted them so he could push Will back onto the blanket. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck and deepened the kiss as Sonny settled on top of him. After a heated make out session during which Will flipped them over, they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"You’re the best fiancé," Will said, his head pillowed on Sonny’s chest. Sonny’s fingers gently traced circles on Will’s forearm. 

"Glad I could help," Sonny chuckled.


End file.
